The Adjustment Bureau
by BunnehDoggyTail
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada only had one choice. Risk everything so he could be with the one he loved or sit back and let the Bureau control his life. TsunaxOC


**Fate**

He stood pacing outside great oak door. Anyone could tell that he was a mess of nerves.

_Who wouldn't be?_

Though Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 23, as he resisted the urge to wring his finely pressed black tie.

Bianchi would most certainly kill him if there were even a crinkle on ANY article of clothing he was presently wearing. The Italian woman had spent more than a couple of hours making sure that every piece of his ensemble was perfect. And than was even after she payed extra at the dry cleaners for a starch and iron combo along with the best wash she could buy.

"Boss"

The brunette turned.

"Its time." said the gruff voice of his closest friend, and adviser, Gokudera Hayato, age 24. His brown eyes closed and he nodded slowly before opening them once more.

Standing behind the silver haired chain smoker was his team, but more importantly, his friends.

"Mah Mah, Tsuna." Yamamoto Takeshi, age 24, began with his refreshingly carefree smile. "Don't look so worried." Said boy sent him a grateful smile as a thanks for helping to calm his nerves.

"I heard that worrying too much gives you wrinkles." mumble the youngest member, at age 15, of the group Lambo. His expression was the epitome of boredom and his dragged out sigh didn't help his case as olive green eyes turned to glare at him.

"Oi! Show some respect, stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted at the teen, who immediately rolled his eyes in response, just as Tsuna grabbed rather roughly, earning a small panicked squeal from the bushy haired boy, by a overly excited Ryohei Sasagawa, age 25.

"Show them you **extreme** fighting spirit Sawada!" the silver haired boxer shouted with one arm around said boys shoulder, the other sending a punch into the air.

"Make one more unnecessary move Sasagawa, and you'll find you next meal poisoned." Bianchi, age 27, let out nonchalant as she flipped her long pale hair over her shoulder.

All five boy grimaced at the thought. Ryohei gently took his arm from around his shorter friends shoulder and returned to his previous seriousness. Everyone else joined him and their eyes all turned to Tsuna.

"You can do this Tsuna." Bianchi said with no hesitation, her arms folded across her chest. Her pale green eyes so much like her younger brother stared into his.

He swallowed dryly and nodded before turning to face the oak doors. He reached forward and took the cool gold handles into his hand and let out a breath.

He stood up straight and changed from a nervous wreck of a boy to a confident sure minded man. Then he pushed the doors open.

"Introducing the second candidate for tenth head of the Vongola family, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna's brown eyes surveyed the from for any source of comfort and familiarity. He found that the head of each partnered family of the Vongola family was present at the moment. One of the head he knew to be his older brother like friend Dino Cavallone, age 32. The blond was sending him a much appreciated smile.

His brown eyes turned to look at the other familiar face in the room.

The current head of the family Timoteo. The older man was smiling kindly as his team, and close friends, sat all around him on either side of the table.

Tsuna held his confident mask and made his way over to stand next to the ever angry Xanxus, who was his competition for head of the family.

The tanned, crimson eyed man, age 34, sent his shorter and less intimidating competition a piercing glare. The bushy haired brunette immediately thought of cowering under such a hateful burning gaze but suppressed the urge so as not to seem weak.

Timoteo cleared his throat and the room fell silent as he stood, all attention on him.

"Xanxus." he turned to the tanned man.

"Tsunayoshi." he did the same.

"As you both know, you are each eligible for the position of the Tenth Vongola boss." the elder man continued, his voice holding an equal amount of authority and kindness. You both bring something to the table that could be a valuable asset to the family."

He paused and gave the younger men and intense stare.

Then he turned waving his hands gesturing to the other family heads.

"That being said, the other family heads and I have decided to let you both have a chance to prove yourselves to us." Timoteo turned back to face them once more.

"I have recently gotten some test results back from my physician..." Tsuna stared at the man with concern. "I only have 8 more years to live..."

The room grew tense.

The family heads all held looks of sadness as Tsuna's held one of complete shock.

Xanxus's expression did not change in the slightest.

Timoteo let out a long and deep sigh.

"That is your time limit." he said. "You both have 8 years to prove that you can uphold the job of boss." His gray eyes turned to both boys. "**All** aspects of the job, not just fighting."

He leaned over the table and slowly sat down.

"The day after my death, the head families will vote and whoever has the most will forever be the Tenth Vongola boss."

**XxXxX**

Outside on the building opposite of where Sawada Tsunayoshi's life was changing, stood a tall slender man wearing a black fedora.

He stood looming over the building, onyx colored eyes stared impassively through the window that showed a clear picture of the room where the meeting was taking place.

"Well look who it is, kora." said a familiar voice.

The suit wearing man turned to see his blond haired friend, sporting a camouflage head band.

"You never rest do you Reborn?" the blue eyed man smirked amused.

Reborn tilted his head.

"Why would I?" he let out, his voice pleasantly smooth. "It's the night where everything begins."

The blond camo wearing man shrugged.

"I guess kora, but you should still take a vacation."

"Colonello-kun is right Reborn-san." said a cheery voice. "You should take things more lightly."

Reborn's frown deepened as he turned back to the building.

"After what I've done and seen it's going to take more than a vacation to fix me, Byakuran." he mumbled.

The white haired man wearing a black trench coat on top of a hoodie smiled as he munched on a bag of marshmallows.

"Sho-kun." the smiling man let out making a man with red hair and glasses sporting a pair of headphones step forward.

"Yes Byakuran-sama." he let out.

"How long till Mammon-kun and Fon-kun arrive?" Byakuran asked playing with one of his sugary white puffs before tossing it into his mouth.

Shoichi, his assistant, took out what looked like to be a composition notebook.

"They should arrive..." he paused.

"Now."

The metal door across the roof that lead into the apartment below busted open right on cue and two men walked out of it.

Mammon, previously called Viper, was sporting his usual trench coat with a deep hood to cover his face walked out followed by Fon who was in a red deep sleeved tunic and white pants.

"Perfect~!" Byakuran smiled turning towards the building. "We can begin."

**XxXxX**

Time seemed to just fly by to Tsuna.

Days had turned to weeks, weeks into months. Sometimes the poor man couldn't even remember what day it was.

Everything just seemed to blend into itself.

Meeting seemed to go on forever since they all started to mix into each other making it seem like a never ending meeting followed by what he was going to eat, wear, and say for the next day.

Though, it's not to say it didn't have it's lighter moments.

But this whole 'Tenth Vongola Boss' thing, Tsuna finally noticed, was just a roller coaster of emotion.

Unfortunately today, the coaster was going into a 90 degree drop.

"**DAMMIT!**" Gokudera shouted slamming a paper down on the table where the group where having a 'meeting breakdown' meeting.

"Hiiii!" Tsuna let out involuntary.

"Oi! What the hell is your problem Octopus-head!" Ryohei growled since the slam had caused him to drop his hot tea onto his lap.

"Shut it Turf-top!" The chain smoker growled, his teeth grinding the cigarette already in his mouth. "We have a big fucking problem!"

Yamamoto let out a sigh but tried to keep on a happy face. Lambo to just ignore his outburst and continue reading his magazine.

Bianchi, however, stood.

"Why don't you stop wasting time yelling Hayato." she let out slightly irritated, she was only running on a few hours of sleep.

Gokudera turned to them, his fists shaking in anger.

"They sabotaged us." he let out pointing to the paper.

The other five members leaned forward to take a look at the paper.

Tsuna immediately tensed as the other four stared in shock.

"Those Varia lackeys sent these out to every family we have talked to..."

The room was tense with shock.

"But, Tsuna was a kid so what if he was useless all those years ago." Lambo let out with a frown.

Yamamoto sighed.

"It's because it Tsuna look really bad, is that a picture of him in his boxers?"

Said man couldn't believe how his past came back to haunt him in such a way. The worst was that he still wasn't the top of his class.

Bianchi flipped her hair.

"We still have time to prove ourselves." she stated confidently.

"But this puts an extreme dent on our side." Ryohei nodded two pairs of olive green eyes glared at the boxer.

"Then we just work harder!" both Bianchi and Gokudera shouted.

Tsuna couldn't take the noise anymore. He stood making everyone look at him.

"I'm...going to go practice my speech." the brunette let out quietly, quickly leaving the hotel room they were currently in before anyone could say anything.

He made his ways down to the lobby but the of going out now made him feel irresponsible. The man decided to at least stay in the vicinity of the hotel.

The Vongola Boss candidate found it irresponsible to leave at such a crucial time.

Tsuna slipped into the lobby bathroom unnoticed.

"Hello?" he let out.

Only the sound of dripping water from the sink was heard making the 23 year old let out a sigh of relief.

He put his hands against the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Tired brown eyes stared out at him causing him to sigh.

"Well, you always knew your No-Good-Tsuna time was going to catch up to you..." the man, more boyish looking now that he was alone, breathed.

"Who was I to think I could do this anyways..." his brown banged forehead pressed against the glass of the mirror. "I'll always be No-Good-Tsuna..."

Suddenly the sound of keys dropping where heard.

"Shit shit." he heard a whispered voice let out.

Tsuna turned slowly.

"H-Hello?" he let out timidly.

Oh god, he felt so embarrassed.

He saw a pair of feet drop down in one of the stalls. Then the door was unlocked and out stepped a woman, around the same age as him, with light pink hair tied in a messy ponytail with pieces falling over her cerulean colored eyes. She was wearing a black dress that one would wear to a fancy party.

"Oh, uh...hello!" the woman let out.

Tsuna felt his throat beginning to close up. Talking to girls, especially as pretty as this one, was not his forte.

The woman let out a nervous chuckle rubbing her neck, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"I didn't mean to scare you." the girl let out. "Its just, you kinda came in unexpectedly and I thought you where a guard, then you started talking to yourself." she let out another laugh. "Then it just went down hill till we got here."

Tsuna just stared at her in shock.

A woman in the mens room. Him and her, **alone**.

The boy couldn't help but whimper slightly.

She frowned.

"Are...you ok?" she asked.

"I-I'm f-fine!" he croaked his voice breaking.

She bursted out laughing and Tsuna blushed trying to clear his throat.

"Ah, that was awesome." she wiped her eyes. "So what's your problem?"

Tsuna looked at her blushing.

"M-my problem?"

"Yeah." she hopped up onto a sink to sit. "You seemed pretty troubled so what's up?"

The brown haired man began to wring his tie nervously as the woman gave him an amused smirk.

"Come on, I'm a stranger you are probably never going to see again. You can trust me with your secret No-Good-Tsuna." she let out smiling, her feet moving back and forward in the air.

Said man looked around hesitantly, it really wouldn't hurt. And an honest opinion was always good.

"I...can't tell you the details..." he said and she nodded. "It's like this..."

And he let as much out as he could. About how important this all was. About the trouble he was in and how hard he had tried to cover up his past.

"And now I'm here..." he said.

The pinked haired woman nodded her head deeply.

"K, one question." she began. "Can I ask why you even want this job? I mean, you sound more stressed then excited for it."

The brown eyed man smiled tenderly causing the women to look at him with interest.

"My mother, she died when I was in middle school." he said making the girl frown. Tsuna smiled reassuringly. "My father was never home before then, I barely knew him. The day he came home saying 'I'll be here now' I was really mad."

He took a seat on the sink next to her.

"I didn't like him at all, he was always too carefree and embarrassing." He watched her nod. "But...he always talked about this job, and the person doing it with such passion... Every time he spoke about it, I grew more respect for it."

He grinned.

"Before I knew it, I found myself wanting to do it..." his mouth turned into a frown.

"And then, I found out my No-Good-Father said that because he was going to force me into this job..." Tsuna deadpanned making the cerulean eyed girl laugh once more.

"I see then." she smiled lightly caused Tsuna's cheeks to flush.

"Ah..." he began. "Can I ask...why you are in the men's room?" the brunette asked hesitantly. The woman tilted her head.

"Ah! I was caught sneaking into a party upstairs." she grinned only making Tsuna girl her a deadpanned look.

_And you are proud of that?_ He thought.

"Why...would you do that? Was it a dare?"

She nodded enigmatically.

"The dare was from me!" she announced making him reel back in shock.

_She says that like its normal!?_

The woman let out a laugh as she slide off the sink and dusted off her dress. Her white ballerina like shoes making soft tapping noses as she moved.

"Well, I must be off." she said nodding. "I'm terribly late for my next appointment."

Tsuna stood.

"But the guards..."

She stretched happily and walked towards the exit.

"Oh! And about your problem." she turned and jogged back to him. "You should always be honest. So everyone will trust you."

Then she leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Bye!"

Then she was running out of the bathroom leaving the man in shock and aw, blushing madly.

"W-wait!" Tsuna cried running after her when he snapped out of his stupor. "W-whats your name!?"

* * *

Haha, been a while since I was on here. You guys can thank Sio for that. She convinced me to come back.

Anyways this is something I wrote up for Mae and am hoping to continue. Thoughts?


End file.
